Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to semiconductors and/or methods for fabricating the same. For example, at least some example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices having through electrodes and/or methods for fabricating the same.
Through electrodes have been suggested to, for example, electrically connect semiconductor devices to other semiconductor devices or to integrated circuit boards. The through electrodes can be used in a three-dimensional configuration, and/or provide a relatively faster speed compared to conventional solder balls. Thus, it may be desirable to form through-electrodes having electrically reliable characteristics.